The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a biological information measurement and display apparatus for measuring biological information of a subject, and displaying the measured biological information on a displaying unit.
There is a bedside monitor which measures biological information of a subject, and which displays the measured biological information as waveform information or numerical information. For example, JP-A-2011-098189 discloses a bedside monitor which can display not only biological information detected from the patient on a displaying unit, but also a vital alarm that is output in abnormality of the biological information, a technical alarm that is output in abnormality of the monitor, a sensor, the measurement environment, or the like, and responding information that corresponds to the vital alarm or the technical alarm, on the displaying unit.
In bedside monitors such as the bedside monitor disclosed in JP-A-2011-098189, a built-in OS (Operating System) which is built-in in order to realize a specific function for measuring waveform information and numerical information related to predetermined biological information is often employed as basic software for managing a system. Therefore, such a bedside monitor is excellent in performance of stably measuring and displaying on predetermined biological information without causing freeze, but lacks in flexibility of expansion of functions such as that an analysis application is later added, or that composite information which requires complex processing is additionally displayed. Consequently, it is difficult to apply desired information other than the predetermined biological information to clinical practice.